How to Train Your Dragon: The Return of Scaldy
by SuddenNinja
Summary: A long time ago, the gang and I, found a scauldron on Changewing Island. Ruffnut continued to train it, believe it or not. However, we thought we would part from him and never see him again, but fate begs to differ. My name is Hiccup, and welcome to my adventure...


_A long time ago, the gang and I, found a scauldron on Changwing Island. Ruffnut continued to train it, believe it or not. However, we thought we would part from him and never see him again, but fate begs to differ._

_My name is Hiccup, and welcome to my adventure..._

"Dragon Attack!" Yelled BellowBelly, one of the largest vikings on Berk, "We're under attack, save yourselves!"

A frantic woman was running around in circles, "Every viking for themselves!"

I rushed up to Astrid, "What in Thor's name is going on?"

"Something about a dragon attack at the harbour," she replied.

"Hiccup!" Someone yelled. I turned and saw my dad sprinting towards me, "Hiccup, there's a dragon at the port, it's gigantic and I think it's a scauldron," my dad said.

"What's a scauldron doing here near Berk?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "But we better find out," I whistled to my dragon, Toothless, "Come on, bud,"

We flew to the harbour, with Atrid flying on Stormfly beside us. As we flew over the harbour, we saw crowds of vikings attempting to control the scauldron.

"Woah," gasped Astrid, "The vikings can't control him, he's massive!"

"Question is," I said, "Why is a scauldron here?"

"Hiccup!" Yelled Fishlegs, "It's-It's a scauldron!"

I nodded as I watched Gobber yell a war cry and throw almost every weapon in his dungeon.

Gobble the Grumpy, a viking warrior, roared and ran towards the large dragon. The beast grunted and swung his tail, sending the warrior flying and crashing through the village into one of the houses.

I shuddered and turned to Astrid, "We better help," I patted my dragon under his chin, "Toothless, fire a warning shot,"

Toothless grumbled and didn't obey my direct order, "Hey, buddy, what's up, we need to show the dragon that we mean business,"

Toothless snorted and quickly stopped mid-flight, "Woah! Buddy, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Ha ha!" yelled Snotlout, "So much for the 'Dragon Conquerer'," He turned to his dragon, Hookfang, "Let's show this dragon who is the true Dragon Conquerer!"

Hookfang let out a burst of flame, narrowly missing the scauldron's long neck.

The scauldron turned towards Snotlout and let out a streak of boiling hot water. It shot about an inch from Snotlout's helmet and Snotlout felt water drips spray into his face.

"Argh!" He yelled, as 100 degree Celsius water droplets his body.

"Woo Hoo!" Yelled a familiar voice.

We turned and moaned, great, it was the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Lets blast this water-rotten-scale-big-dragon-thingy back to the ocean!" Shouted Tuffnut, "Come on sis, gas me!"

As Ruffnut was about to make Barf breath the explosive gas, she made eye contact with the scauldron. As their eyes met, the scauldron stopped struggling and looked at Ruffnut with a half confused, half happy look.

"Sca-Scaldy?" Ruffnut muttered, "Is-Is tha-that you?"

"Come on sis!" Shouted an impatient Tuffnut.

"No," replied Ruffnut.

"What do you mean no?" asked Tuffnut, and then continued to punch Ruffnut on the arm.

Ruffnut replied by whacking Tuffnut straight across the face, leaving him dazed.

"Guys, it's Scaldy!" yelled Ruffnut.

I looked closer, and she was right. It was the dragon we saved on Changewing Island! I couldn't believe it, but I had a problem now, I had to stop the panic in the town and stop the Vikings attacking Scaldy. As one of the viking shot an arrow right at Scaldy's face, Toothless fired a shot, disintegrating the arrow.

"STOP!" roared a loud voice behind us. Stoick the Vast stood with his hammer in tow, and swung it onto the ground. The ground shaked and all the vikings and the scauldron stopped and looked his way. Astrid and Ruffnut was next to him, "From what I've been told," my dad started, looking at Ruffnut, "This dragon comes in peace,"

Ruffnut walked forward and lifted her arm. Scaldy leaned down, and moved towards her hand and made contact.

All of the vikings oohed then grumbled and walked back home.

"Hey, Scaldy!" said Ruffnut, then she looked at his wing, which had healed since our last encounter with the beast, "Your wing is better!"

I looked at the scauldron, who grumbled comfortably as Ruffnut stroked him. Tuffnut yawned, then muttered about how there was no destruction then he sauntered of home.

"So what now?" asked Astrid.

Ruffnut turned, "Can he stay?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

Fishlegs joined in, "Unfortunately, Ruffnut, scauldrons can't stay away from their home for long,"

Ruffnut looked heartbroken, "But can he stay a bit?"

I nodded, "As long as there are NO more out-of-control water blasting,"

Ruffnut looked happier, "Yes!"

* * *

As night went on, I was sleeping soundly, until I was rudely awakened by the sound of the war horn, "Huh, uh, wha-what's going on?" I muttered, half asleep.

I went downstairs to see our door wide open, with my dad gone along with most of his favourite weapons. Outside, the most fearsome Hooligan viking warriors were rushing to the defenses. I wobbled out, and asked the nearest viking, who was Loudbrain the Lootful, who was dressed up in dazzling gold armour and a shiny, glittering sword by his side, "What's going on?" I asked.

Loudbrain stopped and replied, "We just spotted some Berserker ships on the horizon, the sentry reckons it's the whole armada,"

My eyes widened, "The whole armada?" Loudbrain nodded, before running towards the hordes of armed vikings.

"Man the catapults, I want EVERY man and woman armed and ready!" yelled my dad, throwing orders every minute, "Prepare the Berk fleet, get the Dragon Academy-er-where's Hiccup?!"

I trotted towards my father, "Here I am,"

Stoick turned towards me, "Son, get the dragonriders ready, the Berserker Armada is arriving, they'll be here in a few hours,"

I nodded, then boarded Toothless and rushed off to find the gang.

* * *

While, on the Berserker Armada...

"Aha!" Giggled Dagur the Deranged, "with the Berserker Armada and no pesky Smothering Smokebreath-things, Berk shall be destroyed... And the night fury will be mine!"

Savage turned towards Dagur, "Sir! There are boats sailing towards us!"

Dagur looked where Savage was pointing, then speaking through gritted teeth, "It's the Berk Fleet..." he turned to his soldiers and yelled, "Berserkers, get ready to fire!" He turned around and muttered to himself, "I want that night fury, and NOTHING is going to stop me..."

* * *

While on the Berk Fleet, the commanding officer of the fleet, Fearfeast the Fearful was on the leading ship. He turned towards the Hooligans and told them to prepare their weapons. Twin brothers, Smokeback the Accurate and Longshot the Sharpshot steadied their bows. These two young men are one of the few people on Berk who still used bows. Most of the people were used to the crossbow. As the two sides closed in, the Berk Fleet were outnumbered 2:1. It would be a ferocious battle.

"Smokeback, Longshot, prepare to shoot," said Fearfeast. Smokeback secretly brought out a torch, lit it and set the tip of his arrow on fire. Longshot did the same. As soon as the Armada came into sight, the twins fired. The two arrows sailed through the air, cutting through the winds smoothly, before dipping down and landing on the deck of one of the Berserker ships. The ship the flaming arrows hit slowly set the planks alight. The frantic Berserkers hurridly attempted to put out the fire hopelessly, then several Berserkers jumped into the water and some jumped aboard other ships as the ship they were once on burned brightly in the moonlight. Catapults fired rocks from both sides and arrows were flying across the sky in huge numbers. Soon Longshot and Smokeback had run out of arrows, they went below deck and brought up wooden catapult shots. As Smokeback struggled to put the large ball onto the catapult, Longshot set the ball of fire and quickly pushed the lever. The flaming ball soared through the sky and hitting a ship. It exploded in a shower of flaming splinters, and at the same time, caused the Berserker ships to set alight. However, soon the Berk fleet were down to two ships, and soon were prisoner to the Berserkers.

* * *

I looked for Fishlegs, who was shuddering and hiding behind Meatlug.

"Fishlegs, come on!" I yelled. Fishlegs shook his head, then reluctantly stood up, "What about Sharptooth?" He asked. Sharptooth was an older night fury Toothless and I found in an encounter with the Outcasts. However, during an attack by the Outcasts again, Sharptooth took an arrow just below his neck. He just managed to survive, but it permanently lowered his shot limit and the power of his shots. He now can only shoot three shots before he can shoot again and his blasts are only just a bit more powerful than Toothless'. He has been spending most of his time with Gothi, who has been healing him with medicine made out of Thor knows what. I told Fishlegs that Sharptooth was still healing and won't be able to help in the fight. Which actually was a shame, as Sharptooth was incredibly powerful, well, at least he used to. He could destroy a fleet of Outcast ships by himself, and trust me, he has done that before, but not now. Then I looked at the harbor, the Berserkers had arrived. The dragonriders landed beside me.

"What should we do?" asked Astrid. I turned towards the gang, who wanted answers. My reply was: "We destroy them, before they destroy us…" and then I took to the skies and dived towards the ships. Dagur jumped off his ship and landed onto the Berk soil. He grinned and laughed uncontrollably, "I thought the Berk would have a better _challenge_!" His soldiers laughed too, but stopped as from the village came hordes and hordes of Vikings, who wouldn't let these intruders take another step. They roared at the top of their lungs the Viking war cry and thundered towards the Berserkers. The Berserkers drew their arms and howled then ran towards the oncoming wave of Hooligans. Swords clashed and all you could here was metal against metal. My dad was swinging his hammer, causing unfortunate Berserkers to go flying. Snotlout was shouting, "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" and Meatlug was lauching lava bursts while Fishlegs was worrying and dodging incoming arrows. Then the twins came. They covered the Berserkers with gas, and then lit them up. There were still more Berserkers coming. Through the commotion, the Berk Fleet prisoners managed to get free and joined the battle.

"Woah!" I said, as an arrow shot by Dagur narrowly missed me. We returned the shot with a plasma blast. "Come on, bud!" I said to Toothless, as we dived down and tried to stop the Berserkers. Longshot and Smokeback were launching arrows till they were out, then used their crossbow arrows to carry on shooting. However, an arrow managed to soar up to the twins, and the arrow cut through their dragon's wing. Barf and Belch flapped their wings, hoping to gain some altitude, but they plummeted to the sea. Tuffnut yelled as he fell of Belch, "This is fun and scary at the SAME TIME!" I rushed down and caught him, "Phew that was close," Tuffnut said, "Let's do it again!" I watched Ruffnut carry on falling, I shouted her name but I was too far away to save her. Then suddenly, a large green beast soared out of the waves, and all the Vikings stopped fighting and watched the dragon. It was Scaldy! He jumped up and caught Ruffnut in mid-air. Barf and Belch fell into the ocean, however, they managed to swim back up and onto the shore. Ruffnut patted Scaldy, "Thank Thor!" Scaldy gurgled then swam underwater. Suddenly, one of the Berserker boats exploded as a powerful stream of water thrusted through the center of the boat. Scaldy came up with Ruffnut sitting on his back. He roared and spewed out a jet of boiling water, which hit the Berserkers one by one. As Scaldy got rid of half the Berserker army and soaked the other half, Dagur drew his sword and threw it. He aimed it hopelessly and it landed into the sea, meters away from Scaldy. Scaldy replied by sending a stream of water into Dagur, causing him to go flying. Dagur got up soaking and yelled in agony. I wasn't believing what I was seeing. "What the Thor just happened?" Even Toothless was surprised. Dagur screamed, "RETREAT!" The Berserkers scrambled over each other, fighting to get on the ships first. "Yeah, Baby!" I yelled, as Toothless shot a light plasma blast into Dagur's rear end, sending him flying into the mast of his ship. He turned around shaking a fist and shouting something inaudible, then fainted onto the deck of his ship. The Berkians yelled victoriously, then congratulated Ruffnut and Scaldy. Ruffnut grinned at Scaldy, who gurgled happily.

* * *

"Well done, Ruffnut," I said. Who was patting Barf on the head.

"Yeah," said Fishlegs, "You two are a great team!"

Ruffnut grinned, "Better than a Zippleback, eh?"

Barf grunted, although he didn't understand what she said, the way she said it was obvious. Belch also snorted as if he couldn't believe what Ruffnut just said. Gobber came over and inspected the wing. The tear had become larger, but Gobber knew how to fix it. He took the dragon to his workshop and took care of him. Scaldy leaned down and gently pushed Ruffnut, "Hey, hehe, what are you doing?" Scaldy rumbled. I stepped forward, "I think he's saying good bye, the water is too shallow and cold for him to live here," Ruffnut frowned, but she understood what I said, at least, I think she did. She nodded and waved good bye. Scaldy rumbled and gurgled then let out a grunt and lightly sprayed water over our heads, "Huh, uh? Is it raining?" asked an oblivious Tuffnut. Then Scaldy rumbled, which I took for a good bye, then swam back to his home. Ruffnut looked sad, then Tuffnut came in and said, "Woah! Are you crying?" Ruffnut turned and said, "Crying? No, _you _will be crying soon though," and at that, she swung her arm into Tuffnut who collapsed in a daze.

"Hehe, that was fun!" she said.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "You did good, Ruffnut," She nodded.

"But of course Scaldy's water would never stand a _chance_ against Hookfang's fire," Snotlout boasted, "Hookfang could take out the Berserker army in a-"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence, because Ruffnut picked up the largest rock next to her and flung it at Snotlout's face. Snotlout fell to the floor and lifted his hand up, "OK, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

We all laughed at Snotlout's misfortune then turned towards the sea, and we could hear Scaldy happily rumbling in the sea.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my second FanFiction! It would be great if you could favourite, follow and leave a review!**

**Special thanks to le. pechi and ****Saphirabrightscale!**


End file.
